Character Creation
Back to main page. General Rules Character creation comes in two tiers, basic and advanced, as the setting is designed around the idea of slightly more potent player characters than average. To create an advanced character, you need to have at least one basic one (or ST permission), and those characters need a history of at least 4 paragraphs. In addition, even basic characters, if they have any Restricted Items, must have a history of at least two paragraphs, plus however much it takes to explain them. Sheets can be sent to Falco (Falco1029 at hotmail), and should be those found at im-chat, here, under Närwick: http://tinyurl.com/8ne6brg. Alternatively, you can get a stamp of approval on your sheet in the chat itself, from an appropriate ST. This will be updated over time, and isn't all inclusive; ask before taking some esoteric merit, for instance. General Note: Närwick is an isolated area, and at the chat's start, there will be no Vampiric Government, Consilum, Freehold, or similar, as the supernaturals in the area aren't organized traditionally. Thus, Status in these is useless, although Status (City) is allowed, but represents a general status amongst the supernaturals within the city, not just your own, and thus if you have it, most will know who you are. This doesn't give you actual authority though, it just means you're well known. Order/Covenant/similar status is allowed, but remember there aren't any centralized presences for them. Transfers: Those from the original Närwick game with a saved webpage of their sheet can transfer that character over as is. Transfers from other rooms or websites is case by case (And needs proof that you played them there), and only will be allowed if they seem to fit the room and aren't too incredibly powerful. One other small note: Närwick's primary languages are Russian and English. A native should choose one as their 'native' language and should (but doesn't have to) buy the other with the language merit (1 dot). Restricted Items *5 dot Attributes/Skills/Merits/Powers. Remember that the 5th dot of ANYTHING costs 2 dots. Merits that go above 5 dots cost 2 dots per extra dot, too. *Resources 3+, as Närwick isn't a wealthy town. *3 or 4 dot Power Stats (Gnosis, Blood Potency, etc). 5+ is not allowed. *Any mortal with more than one lesser template. *Legacies, Bloodlines, Lodges, Entitlements, etc. *Dropped Morality (or equivalent). You do get XP for this, but it's automatically banked at creation. In addition, you'll need an ST to witness you rolling for derangement (Alternatively, you can just take a minor derangement per drop automatically). *A total of 4+ dots of Fighting Styles. *1's for any Attribute *Antagonist Characters, and note that they automatically are killable, as well as generally needing pre-approval from an ST. If you're unsure if your character is an Antagonist, talk to an ST. *Status at 3+, of any kind. *3+ dots of Relics. *The Relic Creator merit. Basic Stats Anything not mentioned speicifically in Advanced Stats is the same as in Basic. *Attributes: 12 dots of Attributes, spread however you'd like. Remember that 1's and 5's are restricted, and 5's cost 2 dots, too. A character with more than one 1 is not likely to be approved without a very good history. *Skills: 22 dots of Skills, spread however you'd like, but with at least 3 dots in any given category. Remember that 5's cost 2 dots. You also get 3 Skill specialties, as normal. Skill specialties can be stacked up to 3 of the same. *Merits: 10 merit dots. *One flaw can be taken. To get XP for a flaw, record the scene it inhibited them, or just ask an ST if one is present, and ask if it seems to apply. This will only be for IC things, even if it has a mechanical effect that might, say, affect downtime rolls. I am open to converting flaws from Classic World of Darkness games, with permission, with the basic rule of not worrying about the rating, as higher ones will just be more likely to get you xp more often. *Figure out other traits as normal (Willpower is Resolve + Composure, Health is Size + Stamina, Defense is lower of Wits and Dexterity, Speed is Strength + Dexterity + 5, Intiative is Dexterity + Composure) Advanced Stats Remember, Advanced characters need at least 4 paragraphs of History. *Attributes: 15 dots of Attributes, spread however you'd like, but no 1's without it being a backbone of the character concept (Since an advanced character likely has less weaknesses). *Skills: 26 dots of Skills, spread however you'd like, except with at least 4 dots in your lowest category. You also get 4 skill specialties. *Merits: 20 dots. That may seem like a lot, but see below. Merit Dots Merit dots are more plentiful than the basic allocation, even with basic stats, and this is for a reason. With basic creation, it's impossible to increase certain things or start with others, but at the same time, it's not appropriate to just make more of those traits available, as not everyone wants them. Merit dots can be used on the following, as well as on merits, of course: *Skill specialties can be purchased for 1 merit dot. *Power stats can be raised for 3 merit dots each, like normal, up to a maximum of 4 dots. *For 3 merit dots, your Morality can start at 8. For 5 merit dots, it can start at 9. *Language is a 1 dot merit. Similarly, Multilingual is taken as a 1 dot merit representing two non-fluent languages each time. Mage Mages should probably be Pentacle or Apostate mages. Seers of the Throne aren't allowed for PCs, and Banishers need ST Permission, and are of course Antagonists, following rules thereof. Left Handed Legacies are case by case, and usually also Antagonists. Restricted Items *Hallows. This is limited to 1 dot at creation. *Imbued Items at 4+ dots. *Artifacts of any rating. *Thrall is banned. *Predator's Innocence is usually banned. Concepts that really suit it might be approved, but if it IS ever approved, it will also be something an ST can void if the killing doesn't seem 'natural'. *Any Banisher merits, and these will only be allowed for Apostates (Or Banishers), most likely. *A mage with Spirit 3+ can take Fetishes, and use them as listed for the 'Create Fetish' spell. Similarly, a mage with Death 3+ can take Fetters (from Geist) or Ghost-Touched items (from Werewolf), and use them like a spirit mage would use a Fetish, but with Death instead of Spirit, although it still costs a Willpower. *Rotes unique to another Order (a rote counts as unique if not in the Core mage book, Tome of Mysteries, or your own Order's book). Rotes unique to a legacy you aren't in aren't allowed, nor are those unique to Magical Traditions you aren't a part of. Basic Stats *2/2/1 +1 dots of Arcana, as per the book. Limit of Disciple level. Need at least a dot in both ruling arcana. *6 dots of rotes, and rote specialties if in an Order. *High Speech is free if in an Order, even at Status 0. Advanced Stats *3/2/1 + 2 dots of Arcana. Limit of one Adept level arcana. Need at least a dot in both ruling arcana. *10 dots of rotes, and rote specialties if in an Order. *High Speech is always free. Merit Dots *Rotes can be purchased at a rate of 1 to 1 merit to rote dots. *Starting in a legacy eats up 3 merit dots, rather than leaking XP over time. Vampire Vampire can be from any of the normal covenants and clans. Belial's Brood are Antagonists, and won't likely be approved at first. VII are not available to player characters. Alternative Covenants from Danse Macabre may be allowed, case by case, but need pre-approval. Restricted Items *Haven Location 3+ *Clan disciplines of another clan. *'Always out of clan' disciplines, like Blood Tenebrous and Spoiling. *Threnodies from 'Blood Sorcery' Basic Stats *3 dots of Disciplines, 2 must be in-clan Advanced Stats *5 dots of Disciplines, 3 must be in-clan. While the book doesn't say it, since it's normally not possible with base creation, the 5th dot of a discipline costs double, thus essentially preventing 5 dot disciplines at creation. Merit Dots *Devotions can be taken, costing 1 merit dot per Discipline required, plus one additional. So, a devotion requiring Auspex 2 Dominate 1 would cost 4 merit dots (2 + 1, then 1 more). *Those with Cruac, Theban Sorcery, or other ritualistic disciplines can buy additional rituals at a rate of 1 merit dot per level of the ritual. *Starting in a Bloodline costs 3 merit dots, rather than a Willpower Dot. (Optional, can do the WP dot instead if you prefer) Werewolf Forsaken werewolves should be the norm. No Pure werewolves for now. Bale Hounds are allowed as Antagonists, but only if there's an active Forsaken population already. Restricted Items *4+ dots of Fetishes *Ghost Touched items. *Renown at 3. (Can't be higher than 3 at creation) *Gifts not on your affinity lists *Loci at 1 dot. Any higher isn't allowed at creation. *Non-Standard Auspices from Signs of the Moon Basic Stats *Free skill specialty per Auspice. *1 Auspice Renown, 1 Tribal Renown, 1 Free Pick Renown *1 Auspice Gift, 1 Tribal or Common Gift, 1 Free Pick Gift (Can be spent on Rituals instead). Advanced Stats *Basic renown plus 1 free dot. *2 extra free gifts. Merit Dots *Renown dots can be purchased for 3 merit dots each. *Rites can be purchased for 1 merit dot per level. Shapechanger Any of the premade Shapechanger types in War Against the Pure can be used. Alternatively, custom ones can be made, and PRE-submitted before character creation, and will be listed here: Shapechanger Breeds Restricted Items *Fetishes at 4+ dots (which requires Shadow Bond, unless bought as an Outsider/WolfBlood Fetish). *An additional Inborn Aspect can be taken that suits your Shapechanger type and concept, for 4 aspect dots, but this is Restricted. *Loci at 1 dot. Any higher isn't allowed at creation. Shadow Bond Shapechangers only. *Aspects from other sources can be allowed on a case by case basis, restricted. Changing Breeds has some that are allowable, but some are comparitively broken, and won't be allowed (I may put up a full list later). Basic Stats *7 dots of Aspects *Rituals can be taken by Shapechangers, for 2 Aspect dots per level (Cost is as normal after Creation). Rites taken should be thematic to the changer type. Advanced Stats *10 dots of Aspects Merit Dots *Rites can be purchased for 1 merit dot per level. Changeling The four standard courts should be where the majority of players are, and courtless are also allowed with no issue. Loyalists and Privateers are Antagonists. Day/Night courtiers are allowed, but are restricted, as are Dawn/Dusk. Directional courtiers are not present in Närwick at all. Restricted Items *Mantle at 3. Any higher isn't allowed at creation. *4+ dots of tokens. *Dual Kith (Use Rites of Spring) Basic Stats *Free specialty in Brawl, Athletics, or Stealth, as normal. *5 dots of Contracts. At least 2 must be in Court or Seeming contracts. *1 dot of Mantle for free if in a Court Advanced Stats *8 dots of Contracts. At least 3 must be in Court or Seeming contracts. Merit Dots *Goblin Contracts can be purchased for 1 merit dot plus 1 more per level. So, a 3 dot goblin contract can be purchased for 4 merit dots. Geist There's no Tier 2 or 3 Krewes right now, but feel free to create a Tier 1 Krewe with other people before applying the characters. Restricted Items *The Stygian Key cannot be taken at Creation *The Pit can be taken, but is restricted, and limited to 2 dots to start with. *Having more than three keys. *4+ dots of Mementos. *Haunts at creation. Other supernaturals can similarly take Haunts, since they represent Avernian Gates, with ST approval and concept appropriateness. Basic Stats *2 keys, 1 of which must match your threshhold. *3 dots of Manifestations. Advanced Stats *3 keys, 1 of which must match your threshhold. *5 dots of Manifestations. Merit Dots *Ceremonies are bought as individual merits, not combined into the 'Ceremonies' merit. *3 merit dots can be used to buy an extra key. Lesser Templates